


It's a reflex at this point

by kurojiri



Series: Drarryland prompt fills [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Professors, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Dueling club, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, competitive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurojiri/pseuds/kurojiri
Summary: Whether they were eleven year old students or professors at Hogwarts, there was still one thing that stayed consistent. Their competitive natures.





	It's a reflex at this point

**Author's Note:**

> BONUS CATEGORY | THE QUIDDITCH PITCH / COMPETITIVE  
> ROLLED PROMPT 6  
> PROMPT: It's Professors Potter and Malfoy's turn to run the dueling club this year, and though they get along (choose either (1) Established Relationship -OR- (2) Not Together Yet), things get quite competitive. Minimum: 387 words - Maximum: 837 words.

They were the infamous duo in Hogwarts, back when they had been students that hailed with legendary stories of flying hexes when they didn’t know back then on how to repress the tension that had always been fogging up their senses, to now, when they were actual professors that would shape the future magical generations to come.

Harry could admit that they were professionals for most of the time when they had ears and eyes around them. But in closed doors—well, they had mastered to lock the doors and enforcing very strong silencing charms for after hours. (Not that he could fully stop Draco from teasing him now and then when there was an audience that lived for his reactions. That prat.)

They weren’t as mushy as people made them out to be. Draco was a posh arshole that liked to be sneaky with his (potentially risky) kisses, while Harry he was casual about most of the physical gestures, he gave to him. He opened the doors for him, ran his fingers softly at Draco’s face when he kissed him gently. It had been a domestic bliss.

But that hadn't meant that they stopped being competitive. Just because they now shared a kiss or two didn’t mean they cancelled the fire between them. Oh no, it still burned.

And it came in full force when they had been chosen to run the Dueling Club that year.

Anybody that knew them since childhood could see how disastrous it would be when they had in the past placed wagers and incentives when it had concerned to the Quidditch House games every year. (That however, was another topic for another day when it concerned house pride too when they incorporated the spirit wear that Luna had fashioned for them during their mini wars.)

Many students and faculty alike had shown their own curiosities when it had been first announced.

They never actively said anything in the first month, few glances, maybe a bit teasing between hallways (though they made sure to minimize the innuendos in case the younger audiences heard them). October though, it had led for the infamous beginning introductions for the club. The posters had been made; the sign-ups full of signatures. And Neville, well he had made sure to open a slot of free time from the Herbology Club to watch them in action. Luna had a first-aid kit in case of straying spells and with a camera ready to capture the victor’s pose as pre-requested.

When all was said and done, both Harry and Draco walked forward with grins plastered onto their lips as they had their wands at their sides until they bowed. When they were raised, the sea of students all collectively took a deep breath as they watched both Harry and Draco eyed each other. It brought back so many memories.

“Scared Potter?”

“You wish.”


End file.
